Briar-Rose Cont.
by Deep Red Amphitptere
Summary: Briar-Rose has been sent into the future & has lost her memory about her past. Once she gets her memory back is she going to marry her prince & protect her kingdom or will someone else be more important to her?
1. Her

I'd like to thank my friend Natasha(aka--Bradhadair) for helping me out of this fanfic. I'd like to thank my friend Alyse(aka--Erin The Goddess) for helping me out on this fanfic.  
  
A long time ago there were a king and queen who said every day, "Ah, if only we had a child," but they never had one. But it happened that once when the queen was bathing, a frog crept out of the water onto the land, and said to her, "Your wish shall be fulfilled, before a year has gone by, you shall have a daughter." What the frog had said came true, and the queen had a little girl who was so pretty that the king could not contain himself for joy, and ordered a great feast. He invited not only his kindred, friends and acquaintances, but also the Wise Women, in order that they might be kind and well-disposed towards the child. There were thirteen of them in his kingdom, but, as he had only twelve golden plates for them to eat out of, one of them had to be left at home. The feast was held with all manner of splendor and when it came to an end the Wise Women bestowed their magic gifts upon the baby--one gave virtue, another beauty, a third riches, the fourth song, and so on with everything in the world that one can wish for. When eleven of them had made their promises, suddenly the thirteenth came in. She wished to avenge herself for not having been invited, and without greeting, or even looking at anyone, she cried with a loud voice, "The king's daughter shall in her fifteenth year prick herself with a spindle, and fall down dead!" And, without saying a word more, she turned round and left the room. They were all shocked, but the twelfth, whose good wish still remained unspoken, came forward, and as she could not undo the evil sentence, but only soften it, she said, it shall not be death, but a deep sleep of a hundred years, into which the princess shall fall. The king, who would fain keep his dear child from the misfortune, gave orders that every spindle in the whole kingdom should be burnt. Meanwhile the gifts of the wise women were plenteously fulfilled on the young girl, for she was so beautiful, modest, good-natured, and wise, that everyone who saw her was bound to love her. It happened that on the very day when she was fifteen years old, the king and queen were not at home, and the maiden was left in the palace quite alone. So she went round into all sorts of places, looked into rooms and bed-chambers just as she liked, and at last came to an old tower. She climbed up the narrow winding staircase, and reached a little door. A rusty key was in the lock, and when she turned it the door sprang open, and there in a little room sat an old woman with a spindle, busily spinning her flax. "Good day, old mother," said the king's daughter, "What are you doing there?" "I am spinning," said the old woman, and nodded her head. "What sort of thing is that, that rattles round so merrily," said the girl, and she took the spindle and wanted to spin too. But scarcely had she touched the spindle when the magic decree was fulfilled, and she pricked her finger with it. And, in the very moment when she felt the prick, she fell down upon the bed that stood there, and lay in a deep sleep. And this sleep extended over the whole palace, the king and queen who had just come home, and had entered the great hall, began to go to sleep, and the whole of the court with them. The horses, too, went to sleep in the stable, the dogs in the yard, the pigeons upon the roof, the flies on the wall, even the fire that was flaming on the hearth became quiet and slept, the roast meat left off frizzling, and the cook, who was just going to pull the hair of the scullery boy, because he had forgotten something, let him go, and went to sleep. And the wind fell, and on the trees before the castle not a leaf moved again. But round about the castle there began to grow a hedge of thorns, which every year became higher, and at last grew close up round the castle and all over it, so that there was nothing of it to be seen, not even the flag upon the roof. But the story of the beautiful sleeping Briar-Rose, for so the princess was named, went about the country, so that from time to time kings' sons came and tried to get through the thorny hedge into the castle. But they found it impossible, for the thorns held fast together, as if they had hands, and the youths were caught in them, could not get loose again, and died a miserable death. After long, long years a king's son came again to that country, and heard an old man talking about the thorn-hedge, and that a castle was said to stand behind it in which a wonderfully beautiful princess, named Briar- Rose, had been asleep for a hundred years, and that the king and queen and the whole court were asleep likewise. He had heard, too, from his grandfather, that many kings, sons had already come, and had tried to get through the thorny hedge, but they had remained sticking fast in it, and had died a pitiful death. Then the youth said, "I am not afraid, I will go and see the beautiful Briar-Rose." The good old man might dissuade him as he would, he did not listen to his words. But by this time the hundred years had just passed, and the day had come when Briar-Rose was to awake again. When the king's son came near to the thorn-hedge, it was nothing but large and beautiful flowers, which parted from each other of their own accord, and let him pass unhurt, then they closed again behind him like a hedge. In the castle yard he saw the horses and the spotted hounds lying asleep, on the roof sat the pigeons with their heads under their wings. And when he entered the house, the flies were asleep upon the wall, the cook in the kitchen was still holding out his hand to seize the boy, and the maid was sitting by the black hen which she was going to pluck. He went on farther, and in the great hall he saw the whole of the court lying asleep, and up by the throne lay the king and queen. Then he went on still farther, and all was so quiet that a breath could be heard, and at last he came to the tower, and opened the door into the little room where Briar-Rose was sleeping. There she lay, so beautiful that he could not turn his eyes away, and he stooped down and gave her a kiss. But as soon as he kissed her, Briar-Rose opened her eyes and awoke, and looked at him quite sweetly. Then they went down together, and the king awoke, and the queen, and the whole court, and looked at each other in great astonishment. And the horses in the courtyard stood up and shook themselves, the hounds jumped up and wagged their tails, the pigeons upon the roof pulled out their heads from under their wings, looked round, and flew into the open country, the flies on the wall crept again, the fire in the kitchen burned up and flickered and cooked the meat, the joint began to turn and sizzle again, and the cook gave the boy such a box on the ear that he screamed, and the maid finished plucking the fowl. And then the marriage of the king's son with Briar-Rose was to be celebrated with all splendor, and they would live contented to the end of their days. Until one day, before the king's son and Briar-Rose's wedding day, she mysteriously disappeared, when she was out in the woods visiting the 12 Wise Women. They said she never came back home.  
  
Briar-Rose  
  
Rose wandered down the street. It was almost November, and the winter chill was blowing in from the North. Rose had no winter coat to keep her warm--only a sweater-- like any other kids, for she was an orphan from an abusive, rich family. Since then, she has refused to stay at any type of Summer Home or with any Foster Family. She shivered, wrapping her arms tightly around herself, she continued wandering, stopping only to duck behind a store wall in refuge to the cold. She was hoping to make it to the South. Someplace where she would never be cold again. She hoped to one day start her own family, treating them much better than she was treated herself. Only now, did she realize that it took a little more than high hopes and a willing spirit to make it such a distance. Rose sat on a curb and watched a wind blown paper skip across the asphalt. She slipped the school bag from over her and placed it at her side. She reached inside, starting to sing softly to herself, maneuvering around the large holes and rips, some summer clothes and pulled out her favorite book, "The Art of Poetry". She had actually found this book, lying in a trashcan. Some of the pages were torn in half other stained beyond recognition. But, this was the only book she owned. Rose transferred school almost every other week, running away from cops that had been chasing her ever since she first ran away. As she traveled into another district, she would look for things like Recreational Centers and Librarys and Soup Kitchens. Recreational Centers supplied her with nightly showers, at Librarys she could read all the poetry she wanted for free, and the soup kitchen filled her stomach. If these things wouldn't fit to her liking, she...went without them. She constantly found herself sleeping on park benches or under overpasses. Before she could even open the book, when a hand gripped her shoulder firmly. With a start, Rose looked up to notice a sandy blonde-haired man, not much older than 16 peering down at her, "Hello again, lovely." He said his handsome face flashing her a dazzling smile. Rose jumped up, knocking his hand off her shoulder, "Go away, you bastard!" He just smiled and grabbed for her wrist, "Let GO of me!" She yelled jerking out of his grip. "I think you dropped this," He said to her, picking her back pack off the cracked cement. She yanked it from him and in one quick motion, zipped the pocket containing her personal possessions closed. She glared at him when he held up his hands, in a surrendering motion. "If looks could kill!" He exclaimed with a laugh. "Why are you trying to be NICE?" she asked him, squinting at him suspiciously. He shrugged, "I just thought you looked cold." Was his simple answer. "Well, I'm NOT." She said, slinging her book bag over her shoulder and starting to walk away. "I don't think so," he objected, this making her spin around at his rudeness, "I know you have no place to go," He said, coming closer to her, "There's no place for you to... run!" He grabbed her around the shoulders and stuffed her face in his coat. Rose quickly brought her knee up, and made solid contact with the man's groin. "Oof!" He let go of her and she started to run. The man didn't bother to get off the ground to chase after her. She darted down the street, turned left and then left again to hide in a dank back alley. She heard footsteps from where she had just been, Great, he sent his goons out to find me, she thought, pressing herself up against the cold brick wall. The cold bit into her arms, sending chills up her spine. "Where is she?" A man asked. "Obviously not home!" another man exclaimed, and they both started guffawing. Not until the laughter died away did she close her eyes and take a breath. "I think you dropped this," A voice sounded in front of her. She startled violently, thinking "he" was back again, but instead, "he" was replaced with a tall, cute boy with dark brown hair and blue eyes. He held out her poetry book to her with a grin. Rose grabbed the book and darted away, her heart racing madly. "Wait! Where are you going?!" The boy's voice called behind her.  
  
Rose took a deep breath and practiced a smile, making sure she was ready. She had previously brushed her hair with her small key-chain brush, and scrubbed all the dirt out from under her fingernails. She looked nothing like a girl from the street, in fact, she even picked up a trend from the street by connecting the pieces of cloth on either side of her ripped jeans with saftey pins. She was lucky she was so thin, or she never would have fit into the jeans she had found in City Hall's lost and found. She placed a hand on the door knob to the main office of Aldine High School in Southern Chicago. "Excuse me," She said shyly, startling the secritary as she closed the door lightly behind her. "Oh, hello." The secritary said, putting on her tortoise shell glasses and reaching a hand out to take the papers Rose held. They were the papers to confirm her transfer to Aldine High. She had told the same secritary only two days ago that her parents were much too busy to come into school to sign them, so she would take the papers to them and get them signed. Little did they know that she didn't even have parents to sign the papers, or that she was forging their signatures. "Thank you very much, uh, Ms. Heller." She said, flipping through the papers to make sure everything was signed, "You start your first day tomorrow." "Thank you, ma'am," Rose said smiling and turning to leave. "Wait!" The secritary called. "Yes?" Rose asked politely. "You don't have an address filled out on this." The secritary said, pulling a yellow sheet from the pile. Rose mentally kicked herself for letting that detail slip, "Oh, uh, were moving into a new house in a few weeks, and we don't quite know the address yet. We haven't decided yet." Rose said quickly as the secritary gave her an odd look. Rose knew perfectly well that you closed a deal on a house weeks before you moved. She turned and slipped out the door before the secritary could ask any more questions. Rose walked down the hall, and spotted a row of pay phones by the office door. She felt in all the change slots to make sure no one had left some change. Disappointed, she left the school grounds.  
  
A light knock came to the classroom door. No one would have noticed if it wasn't for the stillness of the room full of students concentrating on a test. Mrs. Bern waddled over to the door and greeted Rose with a smile. Rose handed her her papers with her personal information on it. "You must be the new girl," She said, taking her by the wrist and leading her to the front of the room. Rose noticed, as she followed Mrs. Bern, that half the class was already staring at her, "Class, this is the newest addition to Aldine High school, uh..." She glanced at the papers in her hand, "Ms. Rosalina Heller." "Please call me Rose," She said quietly. She heard some girls in the back row snicker at her nick-name. Some of the guys were smiling while others were elbowing each other, laughing. Rose looked down to hide her blush. "Please treat Ms. Heller," More snickers, "With respect and make her feel welcome at Aldine High." She turned to Rose, "Please take a seat next to Sherrie in the back row." She noticed that Mrs. Bern probably put her next to the snickering girls on purpose.  
  
Adam looked up from his American History test to notice the teacher dragging a miserable looking, yet very cute, teen in by her wrist. She looked familiar, and he sat up in his chair as he noticed it was the girl from the alley. The one with the poetry book. She sat down next to Sherrie, but his view was blocked by Brian. He leaned forward and noticed that she sat with one fair hand on her forehead and her wavy, blonde hair hung into her face so that Adam couldn't see her expression. She looked up finally when the teacher called her name and told her to take a textbook from the shelf. Later at lunch as Adam carried his tray to his lunch table with his friend Greg, he noticed her sitting by herself at one of the smaller circular tables near the back, her nose buried in her worn poetry book that he had returned to her. Adam thought she must have been miserable, being new and sitting all by herself. Adam told Greg he'd see him later and worked his way toward the back of the cafeteria. She didn't even look up at him, when he walked up to her table. "Excuse me." Adam cleared his throat. "Mmm, hmm?" the girl still didn't look up from her poetry book. "I noticed that you were sitting here by yourself and I was wondering if, uh...you wanted to sit with me at my table?" "Mmm, hmm," "You will?" "Mmm, hmm," "Great--uh," Adam looked at the girl, directly. "Are you listening to me?" "Mmm, hmm," Adam noticed that she didn't want anything to do with him. He looked behind himself and seen Greg looking at him with a mocking grin on his face. Adam smiled sarcastically. "Well, if you ever want to...you can sit with me, over there." Adam pointed at his table. The girl still didn't look up. He shrugged and walked back to his seat. "She wasn't paying ANY attention to you!" Greg laughed. "Yeah, yeah." Adam sighed, drinking from a Sprite can. "I TOLD you to go ask Sherrie out!" said Adam's other friend, Lance. "Eh...I don't know," Adam winced. "She's not my type."  
  
Adam was walking down the hall on his way from his third hour class, when he seen the girl he'd "talked" to during lunch at her locker. She was standing in her locker, trying to reach for something on the top shelf. She dropped something on the floor and she didn't notice. He walked over to pick it up. It was her hall pass. On it, was her name and her home room and student number. Adam looked at the name. "Rose Heller." "Excuse me, Rose, is it?" Rose looked back at Adam. "You..." Rose gasped. Adam looked at himself, looked back at Rose. "Me," he smiled. "Uh...You dropped this." She nervously took it from him. "T-Thanks." Rose said, her voice practically a whisper. "Anytime." Adam grinned, walking away. I don't know why a girl like her would be so nervous. Adam thought. She seems like a nice person. Adam heard the shrill giggles of girls behind him. He looked back and seen Sherrie and her friends laughing at Rose, following her. He sighed and decided to help Rose out. But by the time he reached the mob, Rose ran away to her next class. Adam just stood there, feeling helpless. "Hey, Adam," greeted Sherrie, flipping her long black hair. "What's up?" Sherrie was the most popular girl in school, just because she's captain of the cheerleaders. Guys would always want to go out with her. Every week or so, Sherrie would get a new boyfriend or best friend. "N...Nothing," Adam said, trying to smile as he walked away.  
  
Why did that have to happen with me? Rose thought. Why was that guy talking to me at lunch? Was he just mocking me, the way those girls were? Rose wasn't doing very well on her first day, in fourth hour, which was gym. She couldn't stop thinking about why people were doing what they were doing to her. Those girls didn't even know her and they were already teasing her. And that guy--that tall, dark, and yummy guy--who was asking her to sit with him and his friends at lunch. He seemed so familiar to Rose. Then it hit her. That guy--that tall, dark, and yummy guy--was the same guy that she met in the alley the other day! Great, HE'S here too? Rose thought. Then she got an even more horrible thought. What if that blonde guy goes to this school, too?!  
  
The next day was a living hell. The same girls who were taunting her yesterday, were doing that same thing today. Only this time, they sat at her lunch table and wouldn't stop asking her questions, that made her feel very uncomfortable. "We saw Adam helping you at your locker yesterday." "Adam's a hottie, isn't he. Do you have a little crush on him?" And questions that only a mental would be asked. Of course, she tried to ignore them, but Rose couldn't take it anymore. She got up, grabbed her book, and stormed out of the lunch room before she started to cry. She noticed that the guy who helped her out, and was obviously named Adam, was glancing at her. He wasn't enjoying this, was he? In fourth hour, the group was playing softball. Whenever Rose wasn't looking, she'd feel a tapping on her shoulder. And whenever she'd look behind herself, she'd see Sherrie and a few of her friends snickering. Rose tried to ignore them. While Rose was coming out of the bathroom in the girls' locker room, after getting dressed, Sherrie and her friends were waiting for her outside of it. "Why don't you want to get dressed out here, Rose?" Sherrie asked in a high, baby-ish voice. "Why do you WANT me to get dressed out here?" Rose shot back, walked passed the group. They followed her and started tapping her on the shoulder, again. Rose turned around, shoving Sherrie in the stomach, unfortunatly, not enough to hurt her. "Oh, my gosh!" cried Sherrie. "She pushed me! I'm telling!" Like I care! Rose thought to herself, walking in the opposite direction. Rose took the rest of the day off, not caring about what homework she had. In fifth hour, Mr. Easton took attendance. "Hm." Mr. Easton said. "Rose isn't here today. Does anybody want to take her her homework for tonight?" Adam raised his hand. "I will."  
  
Adam thought that he was so stupid as to bring Rose her homework when he didn't even know where she lived. He was hoping to find her. Sitting on a park bench, by herself, was Rose. She had her feet on the bench and her head buried in her knees. "Rose?" Adam started. She looked up. "Oh...hi," Rose tried to smile. Adam handed her the literature book. "Is this my homework, or something?" "Yeah," "Thanks." Rose stood up, starting to take tiny breaths. "You okay?" Adam asked. "Yes, I am." Rose said nervously. "Hey, uh...not that this is any of my business, but why did you skip the rest of school to day?" "I wasn't feeling well." she said. "I had a headache." "Oh, okay." Can't you think of anything better to say?! "Glad your feeling better." Rose blushed. "I gotta go. Bye!" And she trotted away. "Bye,"  
  
Rose was sleeping on a bench inside of a bus stop. She was captured in some dream, that was not giving her a decent sleep. She was turning over and over and nearly fell off the bench. In her dream, Rose was in Chicago. However, the place was empty. No one was on the streets or in the stores or buildings. "This is disturbing..." Rose said to herself. She heard a shrill cry of a bird, that made her jump and look behind herself. She seen a huge raven, the size of a plane, flying above her. It reached it's talons out to grab her. One of it's claws got caught on the back of her sweater, stabbing her in the back. "Ahh-ah!" Rose cried, struggling She fell from the claw and started to run, blood slowly running from the wound in her back. She tried to go inside of the buildings, but the doors were locked. She looked back up at the raven, it was coming back for another dive at her. It reached it's talons out. As soon as the duclaw was about to pierce through Rose's gut, she woke up. Rose frantically rubbed her hands on her back. No blood. She sighed. "Whew...just a...it was only a dream..." she whispered, sitting correctly on the bench. What was THAT all about?  
  
The next day. Yesterday, before Sherrie walked over to Rose's lunch table and started teasing her, Adam offered again for Rose to sit next to him. He then understood that she was just shy about making new friends. Today, at lunch, he sat at her table, waiting for her to show up. He opened a can of Sprite and started to drink from it.  
  
Rose sighed to herself walking into the cafeteria. She was hoping for today to be better. Rose walked over to her lunch table. A familiar handsome face is sitting in her seat, staring down while drinking from a can of Sprite. Adam. He looked up. "Excuse me." Rose tried not to sound offensive. "This is my seat." "YOUR seat?" Adam smiled. "Yes, I-I always sit here." Adam chuckled to himself. "Okay, here's YOUR seat." Adam stood up and waved his hand in front of it for Rose to sit in. "Now, it just feels stupid." Rose said with a laugh. "That's the point." Adam sat in the chair next to Rose's and he pats her seat, endorsing her to sit in it.  
  
The two of them talked the whole half hour of lunch and in between classes, both interested in what the other had to say. Adam had gotten the correct impression about Rose. Before, he thought that she was a girl who had an interesting life. And he was right. Rose wasn't shy anymore. She felt so comfortable now, when Adam was around her. She had told him almost the exact opposite of what she was really living. Rose told him that her and her family lived North of Chicago(which wasn't true because she really had no idea about where she came from) and that her family loved her very much(which was not true) She told him what her favorite things were, out of what to do, food, what she believes in, and about her love of poetry and songs. Adam told her the same thing about him. He said that his family worked for a grocery store. And he told Rose about them. About his Mom, who was named Kate, his Dad, who was named Lex, and his little sister, Anysia. He also talked about what he liked; didn't like. Rose got so caught up in Adam, that she'd forgotten about going to the South. What they talked about went on for nearly a week. Adam's friends were getting a little freaked out about that, and Sherrie was more competitive of Rose then ever. But Rose didn't care about that. One day, Rose and Adam went to the Dairy Queen for a Blizzard. Adam had one with Nerds candies in it; Rose had an X-Treme chocolate Blizzard. When they finished, Rose and Adam walked behind the D.Q. to go on their way to his place. Rose looked down the side-walk and seen a familiar blonde head, who was looking into the D.Q. parking lot. He was with his buddies and they, too, were looking at what he was looking at. "Oh, no!" Rose whispered. "What?" Adam asked. "It's him!" Rose started to panic. Adam looked at the group of men Rose was whispering about. "Who's 'him'?" "I've gotta hide--he's getting closer!" "Here." Adam pinned Rose against the wall. She had to keep herself balanced, by putting her hands on the brick wall. Adam was covering her with his body, his forehead up against her own. His hands were pinned against the wall too, making it look like he was looking down upon her. "Play along." he whispered, gently rubbing his nose with Rose's. Gosh, he smells good! Rose thought to herself, closing her eyes. She got the idea of what Adam was trying to do. The group of men stared at Rose and Adam up against the wall, while walking passed them. They couldn't see Rose's face, for Adam's arm was in the way on that angle, from which they were looking. When they turned the corner, Adam and Rose sighed, still in that position. "Uh, Adam?" Rose laughed, nervously. "I like you too, but could you please get off of me?" "Oh, yeah! Sure." He quickly stepped away from the wall and blushed. "Sorry about that."  
  
Adam and Rose stopped outside of his house. (describe house) Rose was overwhelmed about how nice Adam's house looked. Once walking in, there were steps leading upstairs, and steps leading downstairs. "Wow," Rose breathed, looking around the rest of the house, from the welcome mat. "This is a nice house, Adam!" "Heh. Thanks." Adam took off his shoes. "My Mom keeps the place as neat as possible, just in case there's unexpected guests." He told Rose to take off her shoes. He called downstairs. "Mom, I'm home!" "Okay!" Kate answered. A little girl, of about seven, peeked around the wall from downstairs. "He brought his girlfriend, too!" she squealed, running up the stairs. "You must be Rose!" "And you must be Anysia." Rose smiled, thinking about how Adam had mentioned her to his family. "Yep!" Anysia giggled. "Adam told me SO much about you. He said you were really nice. You know what else he said about you?" she whispered. "What?" Rose bent over to listen to what Anysia was whispering about. "He said that--" "O-kay! That's enough." Adam started to blush. "Let's go upstairs, Rose, I'll show you the kitchen."  
  
At 5:10, Rose was leaving Adam's place. She was standing on the porch with him. "Thank you, Adam, for showing me your house." Rose said. "I love it. And your sister is a sweetie!" "Sometimes." Adam smirked. Rose smiled and looked at him for a while. "Well, I gotta get going. It'll get dark soon." "Why don't I walk you home? I'm sure you can use the campany." "Thanks for the offer, Adam. But I can make it on my own." Rose started to walk away. "Well, when can I see your house?" Rose's eyes widened. She looked back at him. "I don't know. Soon." She started to walk away, again. "Bye!"  
  
I CANNOT believe I DID that! Adam was thinking about the other day, when he pinned Rose against the wall, on his way from lunch. Greg and Lance were already at his locker, waiting for him. "Hey," "Oh, hey," Greg said, trying to sound innocent. "Ah, look who's comin'!" It was Sherrie. "Hey, Adam," smiled Sherrie. "What's up?" "Eh, nothing." "Are you busy today? Because I wanted to know if you'd like to go shopping with me(?)." "I don't know, I AM kinda busy today." "Well, if your plans ever change, give me a call." Sherrie winked at Adam, walking away. "You are so lucky, man! Sherrie's into you!" Greg exclaimed. "Sherrie's not that great." Adam said, thinking about Rose. "What are you talkin' about, man? Sherrie's totally hot! But do you decide to ask her out? Noooo!" "That's because Adam is with Rose." mumbled Lance, loud enough for his friends to hear. "He was seen behind the D.Q. yesterday with Rose. And they were up against the wall making out. I've heard rumors. It's practically all over school. Don't deny it, Adam." "Well...then I won't." Adam said simply. His friends gasped. "But she's a newbie!" Greg whispered. "You've only known her for, what, a week? And your already going at it? I envy you." "Not at IT." Adam blushed, dispite that the rumor wasn't true. "She's a nice girl because she listens to what I have to say. Unlike Sherrie. Talkative, talkative, Sherrie." "But Sherrie's normal," Greg said. "And Rose is...well...I don't mean anything by it...but she's just weird. I mean she never talks and she's always sticking her nose inside of that book of poems." Greg looked behind himself and saw Rose standing there. She was giving him a hurt/disgusted look. She looked at Adam and walked to her next class. Adam walked after her. "Rose!" Adam called. She didn't stop. Adam walked a little faster and finally caught up to her. "It's not what you think." "You have no idea what I'm thinking." "We weren't talking about you." "Don't lie to me!" Rose stopped. "How DARE you talk about me behind my back! I thought you were my friend. But your just another one of those kinds of people who don't give a rat's ass about whether one's feelings get hurt. Your just like Sherrie and how she treats people." "Don't get the wrong impression about me, please, Rose." Adam said. "It wasn't like that. Just let me explain." "I'm listening." "My friends have a problem with me...being with you. And somehow they found out and got the wrong idea us behind the D.Q." "They found out about that? Now I'm going to get taunted for the rest of the school year!" she whispered. "I'm sorry. Continue." "I don't think your as weird as Greg thinks you are. Heck, I don't even think your weird. I think your a nice, good-listening, cute, and not- weird girl." Rose blushed, but her expression didn't show her embarrassment. "Can I make it up to you?" "No," Rose said quickly. "No, it's alright. I was dumb for thinking you would do such a 'casual' thing to me." "It's dumb to not want to go to a movie that's on me." Adam smiled. "Please? The movie can be your choice." Rose bit her lip. "We can get Twizzlers licorice." "Oh, okay!" Rose couldn't resist licorice. "Great. I knew you wouldn't back out on candy." Adam lightly patted Rose's shoulder. "Now get to class. We'll discuss plans after school." 


	2. Enough

After school, Rose met Adam at the flagpole, to discuss plans for the movies. "So, what movie do you want to see?" Adam asked. "Enough." Rose replied. "Okay," he smiled. "Now, do you want me to pick you up at your place, or what?" "No, it's okay." Rose said, quickly. "I'll come get you." "Agreed." Adam grabbed Rose's wrist. "Now let's go to my place. We gotta see what time Enough starts." Later, when they found out that a good time for Enough was at 7:00, Rose and Adam decided to go to the library for a while. As Adam went to pick out a book for himself, Rose sat at a desk and read her poetry book.  
  
I love you more than blue sky and cool breezes More than sunshine on golden flowers More than rippling streams and lush mountainsides More than strolling through the park On a spring day More than a winter kiss As enchanting as eternity More than religious people love their gods More than life itself For my love goes beyond those bounds Thats why you are my first and only love Therefore I shall love you forever. Therefore let me too follow my heart For what I believe is right for me Even if I am not near you physically I still see you all the time. In all things I find beautifull and fun and exciting I see you The sadness is only that you are not there to share what I experience. Therefore I shall love you forever.  
  
"What are you reading?" Adam asked, sitting in the chair next to Rose's. "I Shall Love You Forever, by Milton Silverstein." Rose replied. Adam started to read it. When he was finished, he whispered: "That's a good one." "I know. But one of my favorites is Sick by a Silverstein. I don't know what the first name is." Rose opened the book to a certain page and started reading the poem aloud. She and Adam both laughed a couple of times while reading it. "I like that poem." Adam chuckled. "So do I," Rose agreed. After a minute or two, Adam leaned over to Rose's ear, his lips slightly brushed against them. "Can you read another one?" Adam asked. Rose felt his whisper on her skin. She tingled all over. She opened the book to another page and started to read another poem. Adam liked this. Just the two of them reading poems together. About an hour later, Adam looked at his watch. "Shoot!" he cried, quickly getting up from his chair. "I gotta get going." "Where?" Rose asked. "To work." Adam replied. "It's Friday; I get paid today." "Can I go with you?" "Sure. Hurry!" They hurried to the bus stop. The bus started to take off, but Adam ran up to the door just in time to get it to stop. They took a seat. Adam sighed. "Whew...that was too close for comfort." he said, smiling at Rose. "Yeah," she said, laughing.  
  
"Well," Adam stood up. "This is our stop." Rose stood up also and followed him to his work, which was at Blockbuster. When they walked in, Adam said "hi" to a couple of people he knew at the store. "I see you've picked up a seductive little babe, Adam!" teased one of the guys behind the desk. "Cute, ain't she?" Adam laughed, winking at Rose. She smiled at him, nervously at the rest of the guys there. "Adam? I gotta get home. I just remembered something." she said. "Why?" "I got some...stuff I need to take care of." Rose turned around to leave the store. "I'll get you at 6:30, 'kay?" "Okay..." Adam frowned. "See you later, Rose." She left.  
  
It was 6:30. Rose had been wandering around all day, waiting for that time to come. She walked over to Adam's home and rang the doorbell. She heard stomping from inside, then the door quickly opened and Adam peeked out. He smiled. "Hey!" he exclaimed, beaming a smile at Rose, who blushed. Adam looked back in his house. "See ya later!!" He walked out of the house. "Let's go." The couple walked to the movies. It was only a few blocks away, not even a thirty-minute walk. They'd have plenty of time before the movie. "Rose?" Adam asked. "Yeah?" "Not that this is any of my business, but...we've known each other for like a week or so, right?" "Right." "And you've been over my house twice, right?" "Right." "Well, I've never been over to your place...and...I've always seen you all by yourself, either at school or on the street," Rose closed her eyes. How was she going to tell him this? "Adam..." she said. "I'm not sure if saying this will make anything any easier for me." "If you've got a problem with your family, maybe I can help." Adam was starting to sound uneasy. "I don't want you to get hurt or anything. You're my g...best friend." "I know." Rose sat down on a nearby bench. "Promise not to tell anyone, okay?" "Okay." Adam sat down next to her. This is going to ruin a perfect time. Rose thought, taking a deep, wimpering breath. "I don't...have a family." "Wha...?" "None that I know of, anyway." Rose swallowed. "I just found myself wandering around a year ago in a weird ruby-red dress. I found some clothes at the Lost-And-Found, trying to fit in with my surroundinngs. Whenever anybody would ask, I'd say that I'm moving." "Why didn't you go for help, Rose?" "I was too afraid; I didn't know what to think." "Then, why don't you stay with me?" Adam asked. "No! I can't!" Now Rose was tearing up. "Your parents would probably send me to live with a Foster Family or an orphanage until I'm 18 or the same cops would come and take me away...and I don't want to leave. Not now." Adam put his hand on Rose's shoulder. "Since you don't want to live with me...I don't know what I should do." "Nothing...You don't have to do anything. I've been doing this ever since I can remember." she sniffed. Adam searched through his jacket, looking for a tissue. Nothing. He sat, resting his arms on his knees. Then he sat back up and ripped off his shirt pocket and handed it to Rose. "Here. It's not Puffs Plus, but..." Adam smiled and looked down at his knees, as Rose blew her nose on the piece of clothing. He looked back at Rose. "What?" Rose asked. "You want your pocket back?" They laughed. "Let's hurry or we'll miss the movie." Adam said, helping Rose out of her seat.  
  
They entered the theater just as the lights were dimming after the advertisments were over and the previews were begining. "Oh, good. Previews. Couldn't miss those," Adam said, sarcastically, taking a seat next to Rose in the nearly empty theater. "Be happy, we could be REALLY late," Rose told him, reaching over and taking a handful of popcorn and popping a few cernals in her mouth. Rose started to fidget, growing restless in such an empty theater. She was alone, with Adam. All alone. She glanced over at Adam who was looking around nervously. To releave her nerves, she reached over and grabbed another handful of popcorn and threw it at him. "Hey!" he laughed, turning in his seat to look at her. "What? Wasn't me..." She tried to look as innocent as she could. He leaned really close to her. Rose's eyes grew wide as she thought she knew what he was going to do. He was so close she could smell his breath, that smelled of popcorn. She closed her eyes and leaned in to kiss him and...he tossed a handful of popcorn in her face. "Ha!" he chortled, jumping back. They both sat back, neither willing to waste any more popcorn. Adam glanced at Rose, out of the corner of her eye she saw him and glanced back. They both blushed and settled back in their seats. The movie was starting.  
  
Rose fell asleep almost right away. She groaned and rested her head on Adam's shoulder. He looked down at her. She seemed to be cold, having her arms wrapped around herself. I wonder if she's ever warm? Adam thought. He started to remove his jacket, and gently placed it over Rose.  
  
The movie, including the credits, was over, and the 9:00 show was starting to come on. The custodians were coming in to clean up the spilled popcorn. And Rose was still asleep. Adam didn't want to disturb her, so he stood up and spoke to the man with the broom. "Try not to wake her up, okay?" Adam asked. "I'll be right back." The man nodded, as Adam trotted away. He asked for two more tickets for the 9:00 show and he ran back to the theater, showed the custodian the tickets and he left. Adam sat back down next to Rose.  
  
She slept half way through the second movie. She yawned, still resting her head on Adam's shoulder. "How long have I been sleeping?" Rose asked, yawning again. "About three hours." Adam replied. "Oh, dammit!" she whispered, quickly sitting up in her seat. "I slept through the whole movie AND the begining of another?! Oh, I PROMISE I'll pay you back!" "No, it's okay! Really," Adam smiled. "Let's just watch the movie. I hope it's okay that the movie doesn't end until 11:00." "Yeah, it's alright," she said, leaning next to Adam. "I have no where to go, anyway." she mumbled. "What...?" "Oh, uh...nothing." "I know what you said." Adam told her, sounding concerned again. "Instead of sleeping on the streets where what's-his-face can get you, why don't you just...stay at my place for a while?" "Umm...I-I'll think about it, Adam." Rose cuddled down in her seat. She noticed that she felt warmer than before she fell asleep. She was wearing Adam's jacket. "W...Why did you...?" "Why did I what?" "Give me your..." "You looked cold," Adam said, facing Rose. "So, I...You can have it, since you only have a thin sweater." "You don't have to." "I know, but...keep it, anyway." "Thank you." Rose smiled, putting her head back on Adam's shoulder. Her eyes widened. She sat up straight. "Sorry."  
  
The movie ended. Rose and Adam walked out of the theater and stopped before leaving. She couldn't believe that she fell asleep on his shoulder AND that he gave her his jacket. Was he being just being nice or was he...? No, he couldn't have given it to her because they were going to a movie, together and with no one else. That's usually what a guy does on dates like this. But this really wasn't a date-date, was it? "I enjoyed the movie, Adam." Rose said, smiling. "So did I." he replied. He looked up. "Oh, great..." "What?" Rose looked at what Adam was staring at. It was Sherrie, with a couple of her friends. "Oh, shit." She seen Sherrie's eyes turn red at the sight that she was with Adam. "Adam," Sherrie said, quickly walking away from her friends. "What's with the tramp?" "Tramp?!" Rose exclaimed, practically leaping at Sherrie. Adam stopped her with a gentle hand. "She's not a tramp, Sher." Adam growled, totally pissed. His grip tightened a little on Rose's shoulder. He was defending her from Sherrie! "Oh, I'm sorry, I meant 'slu--' " Sherrie was interrupted with one of her friends tapping her on the shoulder. "Uh, Sherrie? We're gonna go in and use the bathroom. Hurry up, okay?" "Okay." she answered as her friends left. Sherrie turned to Rose and Adam. "Come on, Rose, let's go." Adam urged, wrapping his arm around her. "Rose?" Sherrie asked, not letting the couple leave. "What kind of a stupid name is that?" "It's MY name." she answered. "Isn't that, like, a hundred-year old name?" Sherrie raisied a thin eyebrow. Rose would've beaten the snot out of Sherrie, if Adam's arm wasn't around her. She was about to retort, but something caught her eye. She looked up into the stary sky. She seen a silhoutte of a bird of some sort flying high. "The raven..." Rose whispered. Soon, her surroundings were lit with green, like night vision. She seen all sorts of things with this. Such as a black cat that was chasing something in front of the building across the empty street. "What's happening?" Adam exclaimed, bringing Rose closer. "I...I don't know." she answered. Her vision, all of a sudden, went black. 


	3. Truth

Rose slightly opened her eyes. Everything was blurred and she couldn't tell where she was. She blinked and opened her eyes wider. Where was she? This wasn't the streets, the movies, or Adam's house. This was like a cottage out of a book. The walls were a bittersweet color with little carvings of deer, rabbits, and other animals, including a dragon surrounded by jewels. She looked at the door, which was closed. It opened and an old woman came in. "Oh, you're finally awake, Briar-Rose." she smiled. "We found you with quite a bump on the head, we were afraid we would've lost you." She turned around and called out the door. "Girls! She's awake!" Rose heard cries of joy from outside. Why did that old woman call her Briar-Rose? "Thank heavens!" exclaimed the voice of another old woman. "We'll inform Prince Phillip at once!" Prince Phillip? Then twelve women came in and crowded around the bed, smiling at Rose. "Where am I?" Rose asked. "Don't be silly! You know where you are!" giggled a thin lady. Rose shook her head. The thin lady's face grew serious. "Don't you know who we are, Briar-Rose?" She shook her head again. "Oh, dear," said the first old lady. "That man must be a magic- wielder for Jealousy. He's taken away her memory." "What man, Wisdom?" asked a short old woman. "You know, the man we found with Briar-Rose yesterday." Wisdom said. "He has dark brown hair and had strange clothing." Adam! Rose thought, sitting up. "Where is he?" "He's locked in the back room." Wisdom pointed a finger to her right. "But he can't get out. Don't worry about a--" Rose hopped out of bed and ran down the left hall. Eventually she reached a small door. "Adam?" she whispered, opening a small window in the door. "Are you in there?" "Rose?" He walked up to the window. "Good, you're safe." Rose sighed and turned around, facing the twelve old women standing in the hall. One of them walked away and entered another room. "What are you doing, child?" asked a tall old woman. "I don't wanna cause trouble." Rose said. "But where am I?" "Aaahhhh!" Everyone faced the room the scream came from. "Who the hell are you?! Where the hell am I?!" That sounded like Sherrie. Rose walked into the room to see Sherrie standing on her bed, her hair a mess. "Sherrie, calm down." Rose said, walking towards her. "I think these old ladies want to help." "Yeah, right! You're probably behind all of this!" Sherrie screamed. "You're probably telling these witches to give me some of their witches- brew to poison me!" "No..." Rose growled. "Tempting, but no. Now get off the bed." "No." "Fine." she turned around and faced the other women. "I don't mean to be rude, but...could you, please, let my friend out of the back room. He means no harm, I promise." "But, Briar-Rose, he's the one who kidnapped you from Prince Phillip." Wisdom said. "I wasn't kidnapped...! Was I?" Rose asked. "Even if I was kidnapped, Adam didn't do that. He was actually...trying to help me out. But that's a different story." "Wisdom," said another old woman. "She might be telling the truth. That man did not have a magical cell in his body, now that I remember." There was a long pause, before Wisdom said, "Alright. Understanding, you can let him out." Which made Rose smile to herself. Wisdom turned to her. "And maybe we can get your memory back so you can find out who you are."  
  
Rose, Adam, and Sherrie were all sitting on a couch in a nicely- decorated upstairs room. The twelve old women each had their own rocking chair, each with their names on the back. They read, Wisdom, Song, Understanding, Beauty, Virtue, Riches, Grace, Joy, Courage, Modesty, Charity, and Friendship. The old women introduced themselves and said to Rose that the day she was born, they each bestowed upon her their gifts, which were their names. They also told her that she was King Ferdenan and Queen Maria's daughter and Princess Snow-White's sister. They told her what had happened before she disappeared: When the thirteenth Wise Woman casted a spell on her and when Prince Phillip risked his life to save her. Her and Phillip were betrothed and that was too much for Rose to handle. If all of this was the truth, then her life was going to change forever. She was going to marry a prince, be a queen, rule a kingdom, and be on the look-out for the thirteenth Wise Woman, who was still plotting revenge over King Ferdenan and Queen Maria. Besides, what was going to become of Adam? She didn't want to lose him.  
  
Rose woke up to the clapping of hoofs against earth. She got out of bed to see what it was. Standing outside of the house was a creamy horse with a silvery mane and tail. The rider was no where to be seen. She walked over to the bed room door and when she was reaching for the knob, there was a knock. She opened the door to see a beautiful woman about her age. She had creamy skin, much lighter than Rose's own skin, and hair black as ebony. "Rose-Red, I'm so happy to see you!" the woman cried, embracing Rose. Unusual names were popping up everywhere: first the twelve women called her Briar-Rose, now her name was Rose-Red. "Rose-Red?" Rose questioned. "That's your other name, silly!" she said. "I always call you that." The old woman named Modesty came up from behind. "She has lost her memory, Snow-White." Modesty said. "She probably doesn't remember who you are." "Oh, no. How awful," Snow-White gasped. "You must remember me, Briar- Rose. You must remember your little sister." "There might be a way to give her back her memory." Wisdom whispered from down the hall. "Come. I'll tell you." Wisdom brought Modesty and Snow- White into a different room. Rose tried to hear what they were saying, but all she could make out was "the gryphon". How was a creature that didn't even exist going to help her? Then again, almost everything else happened to Rose.  
  
Rose woke herself up late at night. She wanted to speak to Adam about all of this. She wanted to tell him that she was scared of what was going to become of him after Prince Phillip decides to take her back. She knew that Adam cared about her, but she wasn't sure if he cared that way she was hoping. I guess...this is the way it has to be. Rose thought. Maybe when I get my memory back, I'll find out that I really love Phillip. Will I still have feelings for Adam? Rose sighed. "Where's the harm in telling him?" She sat up and walked over to the door. She walked down the hall into the living room, where Adam slept at night. Here goes nothing. Rose thought. She stopped dead in her tracks. And turned around. She got back in bed.  
  
Breakfast was made up of white and wheat bread, strawberries, and a sweet butter. Sherrie wouldn't stop holding on to Adam, and was becoming very annoying. For the past few days, she would tell him that she needed comfort and a shoulder to cry on. He'd tell her that everything would be alright, but he didn't let her get too close. He wanted to be Rose's, but that was going to be very hard to come by, since she was to marry a prince. I should tell her today, before the twelve women decide to take her to Phillip. Adam thought. Where's the harm in telling her? He took Rose's hand and gently shook it. She looked up at him. "Hmm?" she asked. Adam just stared at her for a moment with his mouth wide open. "What? Do I have something in my teeth??" "No, no," Adam bit his lip. "Ah, could I, umm, talk to you, later?" "Sure. I have something I want to tell you, too." "Well, I have something to tell you, Rose," said Sherrie, linking arms with Adam. "Back off." "Briar-Rose." said Wisdom, from the other side of the table. "We have news for you. Tomorrow, Prince Phillip, three Knights, and a Faerie are all going to take you to the Gryphon's Lair. The Gryphon will...give you your memory back." "Oh..." Rose said. "Th-That's great." "Do you have something on your mind?" asked Grace. Rose shook her head and said, "I'm going to go outside for some fresh air."  
  
Rose was outside crooning a song she heard in the Other World, as she called it, called "I'm Alive". She liked the woman's singing. She climbed up an apple tree near the cottage, after grabbing a hand full of blackberries. When she was through humming, she heard the bush below rustling. She shifted her position on the tree branch to see what it was. There was a huge black bear sticking his nose into the blackberry bush. The bear looked up the tree. "Rose-Red! Is it really you?" the bear asked in a rumbled voice. "Aah!" Rose shrieked. "You talked!" "Of course I talked! Ha, ha! Don't you remember me?" he asked. "I'm the bear you and Snow-White helped when you two were children. You let me in your cottage to keep warm." Rose shook her head. This must be another one of my lost memories. "You don't remember me..." "No, I'm afraid...I don't." "Then you must see the Gryphon, Maizoon! He has magic almost as great as The Dragon, Druon, himself. He'll help you get your memory back." "I know." Rose sighed. "I'm going to see him tomorrow. Uh, this is going to be a little strange asking a bear this, but...would you like to come along?" "Would I? I'd do anything for you, Briar-Rose."  
  
The next morning. Adam didn't tell Rose how he felt. Fear got the better of him. He should have told her right then and there, for Prince Phillip was coming later that morning. "What's wrong, Adam?" Sherrie asked in her little baby voice. "Nothing." he replied, sneeking a glance at an eating Rose. She wasn't talking much either. Like Adam's plate, hers was still covered with food. "You should eat, dear." said Friendship. "You'll need your strength." "Okay." Rose whispered. There was a knock on the door. "Oh, Rose, could you get that?" asked Wisdom. Rose walked over to the door and opened it. She gasped. She felt like she was about to faint, for the man in bright red armor standing in front of her was unbelievably handsome. He had light brown hair and dark brown eyes. Rose felt like her head was going to explode with all of the blushing she was doing. She must have looked like a tomado by now. "Briar-Rose." the man embraced her and kissed her cheek. Anger struck Adam at the sight of that man kissing Rose. He was about to stand up, but he quickly controled himself. "Good morning, Prince Phillip!" greeted the Wise Women as they bowed their heads. "Good morning." he smiled. "You have guests?" "Yes, and no." said Courage. "We found them with Briar-Rose." "Ah..." Prince Phillip looked at Rose. "Are you ready to leave?" "I guess," she said. She looked at Adam. "But I want Adam to come." "Then I'm coming too!" Sherrie cried. "Wherever Adam goes, I go!" Rose sighed. "Don't forget me." said the voice of The Bear, as Rose called him. "Alright, then." Prince Phillip said. "The rest of the men are ready. You will ride with me on my horse Samson. You remember Samson, don't you?" Rose said no. "You will, soon. Boy! And Girl!" he called Adam and Sherrie. "You two will ride on our extra horse, Coltrane."  
  
As they all rode into the West, Prince Phillip introduced the three Knights, Alvar, Gavin, and Cray, and the Faerie, Lucas. They rode through, what they called, the Halvor Forest all day for two days. They rested the second night. Sherrie was cranky, so she went to bed as soon as they were all settled. Alvar, Gavin, and Cray all slept, while Lucas and Phillip kept watch. Rose dragged Adam away from camp, for she said she wanted to tell him something. "Adam, it's been two days. And you havn't told me what you wanted to tell me. Now what is it?" "This isn't as easy as it may seem, Rose." Adam sighed. This is it. he thought. "I love you." There was a long pause. "W-what...?" Rose questioned, nearly crying. Another pause. "I love you. There I said it. I figured I might as well tell you, since..." A tear ran down Rose's smiling face, as she brushed her fingers through Adam's hair. Adam hated seeing her cry, so he kissed the tear away. Rose kissed him, only on his lips, as his hand reached up her shirt to rub her back. What did this mean? That she loved him too? That this was a kiss good-bye? Or that she was trying to make him feel better by giving him what he wanted? Whatever it meant, Adam loved Rose, anyway. There was a rustle. Rose and Adam didn't stop kissing. "Aah!!" Rose screamed, collapsing into Adam's arms. He gasped and looked at where her shoulder and neck met. There was a sharp blub sticking out. He quickly pulled it out and the bulb crawled away. There was black liquid oozing out of eight tiny holes in Rose's neck. "Oh, no." Adam whispered, still holding Rose. "Oh, no no no. No no no." 


End file.
